After the Mission
by sheltie
Summary: This takes places After the Forever Red episode and what I'd like to see. Multiple couples in this one. Rated T for insurance. Reposted.


**After the Mission**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don't own Power Rangers at all_

**A/N: Since I didn't get any negative feedback on my first Power Rangers story here is another. This takes place after the episode Forever Red. And what I kind of have like to seen happen. Several couples in this one. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Jason Scott Lee!"<p>

Jason cringed when he heard this voice and turned from his fellow Red Rangers to find a petite brunette glaring at them all.

"Who's that?" Cole asked.

"I have no idea?" Wes said eyeing the brunette with curiosity.

Eric shrugged his shoulders. The other Red Rangers were clueless also to who this young woman was. But it appeared that Jason knew her from the way he was acting.

"Hey Kimmie" Jason said with a smile.

"Don't 'hey Kimmie' me Jason Scott" the brunette said with her hands on her hips.

Jason cringed, which the other Red Rangers found a bit amusing since here was the very first Red Ranger and he was cowering from a brunette that was quite tiny compared to him.

"Um, Kimmie what are you doing here?" Jason asked.

"Oh I thought I'd drop by and see this Red Ranger pow-wow. Oh, by the way I made a few stops on the way" Kim said with a smirk.

Jason was afraid of that smirk since he knew Kim had done something very bad and would cause him and maybe his fellow Red Rangers serious damage.

"You didn't" Jason said with fear.

Kim smiled sweetly, "why what do you mean Jase?"

Jason gulped and high-tailed it out of the hanger bay as fast as he could. Leaving the other Red Rangers confused.

"I suggest you follow him since there's no escaping your fate" Kim said cryptically.

Kim then left them to puzzle over what she said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile outside Jason was huffing when he found nine women standing there.<p>

"Um, hey ladies" Jason greeted nervously.

"Hello Jason, are the rest still in there?" a woman with long blond hair asked.

Jason nodded.

"Good, ladies shall we?" a woman with short brown hair said.

The women left leaving only one behind. A beautiful Asian standing there glaring at Jason. She was Trini Scott formerly Trini Kwan.

"Trini" Jason began.

"Oh no you don't Jason. You leave without even a warning or telling me where you are going and expect me to be all fine with it" Trini said in a scolding tone.

"Trini, we defeated Serpentera, it needed to be done" Jason said.

"I know that now thanks to Kim" Trini said.

"How'd Kim find out?" Jason asked.

"Kim went over to Tommy's to talk to him and he left the file out," Trini said.

Jason sighed. He knew this wasn't going to end well.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back in the hanger bay the other Red Rangers were still trying to figure out what Kim had said, but had come up with nothing. That's until the women came in.<p>

"Hey guys" one of the women greeted.

"Jen!" Wes said.

"Taylor!" Eric said.

"Kendrix!" Leo said.

"Cassie!" TJ said.

"Ashley!" Andros said.

"Dana!" Carter said.

"Alyssa!" Cole said.

The Red Rangers were shocked to see the female Rangers here and they looked unhappy with them.

* * *

><p>Kim had made her way deep into the hanger and found Tommy working on something.<p>

"Oliver, you have some explaining to do!" Kim shouted.

Tommy jumped at the sound of her voice and turned to find an angry Kimberly Ann Hart.

"Kim, what are you doing here?" Tommy asked trying to keep his cool.

"Well I thought it would be nice to come here and see what you and the other Red Rangers were up to," Kim said mockingly.

Tommy gulped, he knew now that she knew about the little mission and knew she had done something that would do harm not only bodily, but mentally as well. The other Red Rangers were in for it too.

"She's here?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yup and as pissed as the others" Kim said cheerfully.

Tommy ran a hand through his short hair. He knew he was doomed.

"Where is she?" he asked accepting his fate.

"I'm guessing she should be in the hanger bay with the rest of the girls" Kim said smiling.

Tommy had his head down acting like he was heading to execution, which it probably will be.

* * *

><p>"You left again Leo. No note, nothing telling me where you were going to be" Kendrix said exasperatedly.<p>

"Kendrix, please" Leo pleaded.

"No Leo, you should've told me where you were going. This was just like with Trakeena when you up and left to Mariner Bay" Kendrix said.

Leo winced. He knew that Kendrix would bring up that little incident again. She never let him forget it.

"This is nothing like the thing with Trakeena. I couldn't, I didn't even know when I'd be called up and when I was I had to leave right away to get to Aquitar to pick up the Red Aquitar Ranger" Leo said trying to reason with his former teammate and now girlfriend.

"I don't care, you should've told me," Kendrix said angrily.

"Kendrix, baby" Leo said trying to calm her.

"Don't 'baby' me Leo Corbett. You are going to be on the couch for a week" Kendrix said sternly.

Leo winced; he hated the couch ever since he found out that he loved sleeping in the same bed as Kendrix. Kendrix knew this and used it to her advantage even though she loved sleeping next to Leo as much as he did with her.

Leo had only one option left and that option was in his pocket right now and had been in there for three weeks. He took a deep breath and pulled it out and handed it to Kendrix with a shaky hand.

Kendrix eyed the box then looked at Leo. Her mind was swimming. Was he actually doing this right now? She couldn't believe it.

* * *

><p>"Jen, I know that I should've told you, but I needed to pick up Eric" Wes said trying to be rational.<p>

"Bull Wes, you had time to contact me and you know it" Jen said.

"Jen, please" Wes said trying not to like he was pleading.

"Wes, after all we've been through I thought you trusted me" Jen said feeling hurt.

"I do trust you Jen, it's just that I had no idea about when I'd be called for this mission. I mean it probably could never ever happened. So I didn't want to worry you," Wes said.

Jen just glared at Wes.

"Jen please, I didn't want to worry you at all. Besides, you were very busy on the assignments that the Silver Guardians wanted you to do. And I know how you hate being pulled away from your assignments" Wes said.

"Wes, when it comes to you no assignment or mission will top it" Jen said honestly.

Wes sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Listen Jen, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, but I thought I had a good reason. I will make you a promise though, when another mission like this comes up I will tell you right a way no matter what," he said earnestly.

Jen sighed; she knew she couldn't stay mad at him for too long, especially when he gave her those puppy dog eyes.

"There had better not be another mission" she said firmly before crumbling.

* * *

><p>"Ashley" Andros said.<p>

"So this is why you've been away for so long?" Ashley asked with her hands on her hips glaring at her husband.

"It was very important Ash" Andros said.

"Important, Andros, we have a daughter who hasn't seen her father in more than a couple weeks" Ashley said.

Andros cringed. He knew Ashley would play dirty.

"I'll make up all the time that I didn't spend time with her and additional time as well" Andros said earnestly.

Ashley crossed her arms.

"Please Ash, you know how much you and Mandy means to me" Andros said almost pleadingly.

"Fine, but you'll have to explain to her why you haven't been around" Ashley said.

Andros nodded, now all he had to do was think of way to explain where he was to a five-year-old.

* * *

><p>"Theodore, you better have a good explanation to why you decided to suit up again?" Cassie asked glaring at her husband.<p>

TJ cringed. Cassie only used that name when she was angry with him.

"Tommy said he needed help and I couldn't say no" he said.

"Yes, you could've TJ. It's not that hard" Cassie said sharply.

"Cas, they needed me here" TJ said.

"No they didn't, I'm sure they'd do just fine without you" Cassie said firmly.

"Cas" TJ said pleadingly.

"Oh no, you aren't going to beg your way out of this one" Cassie said in a harsh tone.

"Come on Cas, I'll do anything you name it and I'll do it" TJ said now begging.

Cassie smirked inwardly; she had him right where she wanted him.

"Anything?" she asked.

"Anything" TJ confirmed.

"Dinner with my parents" Cassie said.

TJ froze, this was his worse fear. He liked Cassie's family, but they were a bit nosy. The Chan family wanted to know everything that was going on with him from his job to when is he and Cassie were going to have kids. They prodded him by saying things like, 'Cassie's cousin already has kids and look how happy she is' or 'kids will give your life real meaning' or 'we're not getting any younger and we'd like to have time our grandchildren before we go'. TJ wasn't in any hurry to have kids with Cassie. He and Cassie wanted to take it slow and enjoy their time before they start on kids.

* * *

><p>"What if you got hurt Carter?" Dana asked as she looked at her husband with worry.<p>

"Dana, I was with some of the best experienced Rangers here. I was in good hands," Carter said reasonably.

"I don't believe that for a second. You and the rest of these Red Rangers all have a reckless streaks in them" Dana said firmly.

Carter knew he shouldn't mention what Cole did to destroy Serpentera since that would only prove that Dana was right. And get the Red Wild Force Ranger into deep trouble.

"Carter, what aren't you telling me?" Dana asked sternly.

"Nothing Dana, I swear" Carter said trying to sound innocent.

Dana eyed her husband with a critical eye.

"I don't believe you," she said.

"Dana, we're all back in one piece. We just need some rest since some of us haven't been active in a long time, but that's all. And maybe some minor bruises" Carter said.

Dana sighed, she knew she wasn't going to be able to stay mad at her husband for very long and knew that tonight she'd be cuddling in her arms just to reassure herself that he was there.

* * *

><p>"Cole, you could've been seriously hurt," Alyssa said with concern.<p>

"I'm fine Alyssa, see I'm here," Cole said displaying himself to Alyssa to show he was fine.

"I know that, but this was too dangerous to be a part of" Alyssa said as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Alyssa, I had other Red Rangers with me. They knew what they were doing" Cole reasoned.

"It doesn't matter Cole, I know you and I know you'd do something reckless even if there were other Red Rangers" Alyssa said.

Cole knew he couldn't tell Alyssa about the stunt he pulled to destroy Serpentera, but he knew he couldn't hide it for long. She had ways of knowing when he was hiding something, which freaked him out at times.

"What did you do Cole?" Alyssa asked now with her hands on her hips.

"Um, well, I kind of charged head-on towards Serpentera on my bike" Cole said sheepishly.

This enraged Alyssa, which shocked Cole since he'd never seen her like this ever before. She was always so kind and nice.

"You idiot, you could've been killed. What would've happened if your foolish move failed?" Alyssa asked with tears in her eyes.

"Alyssa" Cole said as he pulled the girl into his arms.

Alyssa wrapped her arms around Cole's body and held on tight. She was so worried when Carter came and got Cole and when Kim came by and talked to Taylor about Eric she knew she had come too since Cole would most likely be there also.

* * *

><p>"Look, I don't care about you being all macho, but this was dangerous" Taylor said glaring at Eric.<p>

"I can handle it Taylor, I am a Ranger" Eric said coolly.

"So, it doesn't mean that you should volunteer yourself out like this" Taylor said exasperatedly.

"Wes agreed to this and there was no way I was going to let him go alone," Eric said.

"Oh, so you were worried that Wes was going to have fun without you, that's it" Taylor said.

Eric sighed.

"Eric, I care about you and I don't want anything to happened to you" Taylor said trying to keep the tears at bay.

Eric was shocked at Taylor's admission. Sure they flirted with one another and stuff, but they've never put any feelings on them.

"I care about you too Taylor" Eric said honestly.

Taylor smiled and hugged Eric.

* * *

><p>Kat meanwhile was waiting for her dearest and soon found him being escorted by Kim, who was smiling as she led her 'prisoner' in.<p>

"Thanks Kim" she said.

"No problem Kat, it was my pleasure" Kim said happily.

Kim then left with Tommy staring down at his shoes. Not wanting to see Kat glaring at him.

"Thomas Oliver, you better have a good reason to do this two weeks before our wedding?" Kat asked as she glared at her fiancé.

"Please Kat, if we didn't act now, then the earth would be in danger" Tommy said defending himself.

"The earth is the least of your problems right now" Kat said angrily.

Tommy cringed, which would've had the other Red Rangers laughing if they weren't so busy with their own problems at the moment. The greatest Ranger was scared of a woman about a half a head shorter than he was.

"Everything was all ready then poof you disappear without a word, then I get a call from Kim telling me what was going on. I thought your Ranger days were over, didn't you tell me that your Ranger days are over" Kat said waving her arms.

"Yes I did Kat, but this was serious and needed to be dealt with" Tommy said.

Kat let out a sigh of frustration. Her fiancé had this 'have to save the world because it is the right thing to do' thing, which annoyed her at times. But she also loved him dearly. They kept their relationship going even when she was in London. He'd visit her whenever he could and they had a great time every visit. When she moved back Tommy asked her to move in with him that soon led him to ask for her hand, he even got her father's permission first.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile outside Jason was getting a tongue lashing from his wife Trini.<p>

"Please Trini" he said pleadingly.

"No, it's almost like what happened all those years ago when you and Kim were turned evil" Trini said.

Jason knew that his wife had a long memory and would bring up that again. She always brought up the past whenever she needed an edge in an argument.

"Everything worked out just fine this time Trini. Just like when Kim and I were turned evil," Jason said.

"What if it didn't. It has been a very long time since your Ranger days" Trini said pointedly.

"I know that Trini, but Tommy called me help and I can't turn my back on my bro" Jason said.

Trini sighed, she knew Jason made a good point from the fact that Jason would never say no to one of his friends in needed. But this was over the top. She will still be mad at Jason, but tonight she'll need him to hold her to comfort her. But that didn't mean she was done scolding him, not by a long shot.

Kim came out of the hanger bay just then and smiled at the couple.

"How's it going in there?" Trini asked her best friend.

"Just as I expected it to go. I don't think there will be anymore Red Ranger only missions ever again after this" Kim said.

"You're evil Kim" Jason said.

Kim just smiled at this.

**End**

**A/N: that's the end of this one. I wanted to do one that dealt the ending of the Forever Red episode and since I never saw one that dealt more of the backlash the Red Rangers would get from their significant other. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
